1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an absorbent pad to be used with a sanitary tampon and, more particularly, to an absorbent pad which can be reliably aligned with the tampon.
2. Related Art
The sanitary tampon is often used with an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin. This is because the menstrual blood, as could not be fully absorbed by the tampon, or the menstrual blood having leaked from the clearance between the tampon and the vaginal cavity may be prevented from staining a wearer's undergarments or other clothing.
With only a small quantity of menstrual blood leaking from the tampon, however, the napkin to be used with the tampon has a relatively large size to give the wearer an uncomfortable feeling. It is also troublesome to wear both the napkin and the tampon.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2000-501322, there is disclosed an absorbent article having an absorbent structure which combines the features of both the tampon and the sanitary napkin. This absorbent article is folded along a longitudinal centerline thereof so that the two portions of a backsheet on either side of the longitudinal centerline are brought adjacent to each other. Then, the absorbent article is inserted so that it is worn between the wearer's labia minora and labia majora, and blocks the wearer's vaginal introitus.
However, there is one problem such that it is difficult to find the location of the labia majora of the wearer to fit such a absorbent article in position. Furthermore, there is another problem such that the quantity of menstrual blood to be absorbed by the absorbent article is less than that of the conventional tampon, and the wearer's fingers tend to be stained with the menstrual blood when the absorbent article is to be put on or off.